1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to firearms, and more particularly to a method and system for relating firearm discharge data to crime reporting databases.
2. Description of the Related Art
Crime prevention and solving committed crimes, unfortunately, is a never-ending job of law enforcement. Efforts at weapons registration and forms of gun control have not stemmed the levels of crime in society. Proposed inventions related to control and monitoring of firearm usage have included: firearms equipped with electronic devices for determining and recording owner gun registration, weapon identification, biometric controls, recognition of gun removal from a holster, when and how many shots were fired from a weapon, radio frequency (RF) transmission of weapon data, and tracking weapons with global positioning system (GPS) satellites.